


Just Friends

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn, brojobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: “It’s a bro-job video.”Scott blinked a couple of times. “A what?”“It’s…two bros, you know, friends, sucking each other off.” Stiles pulled his hands back out, unsure what to do with himself.  He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’ve been watching them recently…it’s just kind of cool that bros can give each other blowjobs, you know?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



“Well…this is awkward.”

Scott didn’t respond to Stiles’ words; he seemed stuck in front of Stiles’ laptop, blinking at the screen as the video carried on playing. Stiles felt frozen, too, on the other side of his dorm room, hand still outstretched slightly as if to stop Scott.

It was his own stupid fault. His roommate had come home from class early, catching Stiles by surprise, and he’d pretty much just slammed his laptop shut when he heard the doorknob rattle. He’d forgotten about the video still open, gone to class, met up with Scotty and invited him over, and it wasn’t until Scott suggested watching something on Netflix and reached for his laptop that Stiles’ brain suddenly came back online with _oh, wait! You left porn open on there!_

A slick, wet sucking noise filled the room, accompanied by an exaggerated moan, and it was only then that Scott seemed to gather himself enough to stab his finger down on the mute button. The noises stopped, but the video still played on the screen, and Stiles could feel how hot his cheeks were, embarrassment filling him.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “I forgot it was…on there.”

Scott finally looked at him and to Stiles’ relief, he didn’t look mortified or grossed out. He looked a little dazed and embarrassed, but mostly, his gaze was gentle. 

“ _I’m_ sorry. I should have asked.” Scott paused, then added, softer, “I didn’t realize you…” He gestured to the screen.

Stiles’ gaze flicked back to the video, where the guy in the baseball cap was enthusiastically sucking off his frat brother. He swallowed and shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging slightly.

“It’s a bro-job video.”

Scott blinked a couple of times. “A what?”

“It’s…two bros, you know, friends, sucking each other off.” Stiles pulled his hands back out, unsure what to do with himself. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’ve been watching them recently…it’s just kind of cool that bros can give each other blowjobs, you know?”

Scott’s expression turned curious and he looked back at the screen, tipping his head slightly as he watched the brunet grab baseball cap’s head, fucking up as he finished, come shooting onto his friend’s face. 

“Huh,” he said. “That is kinda…cool.”

There was something in Scott’s voice that made Stiles feel hot, belly tightening slightly. The video finished and Scott turned, looking at him. His gaze was deep, searching, and there was something unbearably sexy about Scott looking at him like that. He knew, without words, exactly what Scott was wondering.

He licked his lips, meeting Scott’s gaze. “Wanna try?”

He didn’t look away, or give in to embarrassment; instead, he nodded, and it felt almost natural as Scott closed the laptop and Stiles flicked the lock on the door, making sure they wouldn’t be interrupted. There was a moment of awkwardness when they both moved to Stiles’ bed, unsure of how to proceed, but then Scott got settled and leaned back against the wall and Stiles dropped to his knees, mouth suddenly dry. His own cock was already half hard at just the thought and his heart pounded in his chest. He watched Scott fumble with his jeans and boxers, anticipation heating him. 

He’d seen Scott’s dick before, but he was struck by how gorgeous it looked hard. He glanced up, briefly meeting Scott’s gaze, and his best friend looked surprisingly relaxed, smiling softly at him. When Stiles leaned close, he reached out, pressing his fingertips gently to his cheek, and it sent Stiles’ heart fluttering.

He took a deep breath, bracing his hands on Scott’s thigh, and tried to remember through his excitement everything he’d seen in the videos and everything he’d, admittedly, found out from reading sex advice sites. He gave a slow lick from the base to the tip, experimenting; Scott twitched slightly, but kept still, letting Stiles take his time.

He moved one hand closer, tracing the shaft with his fingertips, just trying to _learn_ ; when Scott tried to stop the strangled sound in his throat, however, he closed his eyes and wrapped his mouth carefully around the tip. He moved his tongue slightly, trying to get used to it, and glanced up at Scott. 

His lips were parted slightly, expression dazed, but he offered a gentle smile when he met Stiles’ gaze.

“Yeah,” he said softly. “Yeah, it’s good. It’s so good, Stiles.”

Stiles almost moaned at the praise. His cock twitched and he dropped one palm to press against the front of his jeans, giving himself a little friction to take the edge off as he experimented with sucking, hollowing his cheeks slightly. Scott stroked gently at his jaw and neck; he brushed his fingertips behind his ears and sweeped them up through his hair, petting him, every touch tender and affectionate.

Stiles moaned quietly, wrapping a hand around the base of Scott’s dick, stroking as he bobbed his head slightly. He didn’t take too much inside his mouth, scared he’d choke or accidentally use his teeth and ruin things, but Scott was moaning, tugging gently at Stiles’ hair in encouragement.

“Stiles,” he breathed, thighs tense, fingers curling and uncurling. “You’re so good. Feels so good, you’re amazing…”

He kept talking, sometimes filthy, sometimes sweet, but mostly he praised Stiles. He stroked his jaw, traced Stiles’ cheekbones, and it was Stiles who came first, rubbing against his own palm and moaning loudly. He didn’t stop; he let Scott’s breathless, bitten off curses encourage him, but just as Scott’s hips twitched and his legs trembled, he gently stopped Stiles.

“I’m gonna come,” he warned. “Do you…?”

Stiles pulled back, jaw aching a little. He looked up at Scott as he kept stroking, twisting slightly on the upstroke, and Scott rocked with it, one, twice, before coming, a trembling sigh on his lips. Stiles worked him through it before pulling back, just staring at his best friend.

Gradually, Scott’s breath evened out and his eyes opened. He looked completely dazed, but when his gaze met Stiles’, a slow, stunned smile brightened his features, and Stiles’ heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He didn’t care that there was come on his hand, or that his boxers felt sticky and uncomfortable; everything just clicked and he was leaning in without really thinking about it, pushing up to kiss Scott.

It was slow and soft, Scott cupping his face as he kissed him back. Stiles felt like he couldn’t breathe, fingers curling in Scott’s shirt as he tilted his head, a noise catching in his throat when Scott’s tongue teased against his own. He didn’t know if this was breaking the rules, but he didn’t care, because he knew Scott felt the same. He knew that this wasn’t a _hey that was a great blowjob let’s make out_ kind of kiss. This kiss made his toes curl and his heart pound and happiness fill every inch of his being.

When he pulled back, he knew everything had changed, but all he could do was grin at Scott. 

“Hi,” he breathed.

Scott leaned in, bumping their noses together affectionately, a smile on his own lips.

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
